Houses strange patient
by XDXDhaha
Summary: House has a strange patient. The summary sucks so PLEASE read the story :D


This is a parody of House. Don`t get us wrong, we do like and watch it, but we just have something in our heads and wanted to share it with you. If you find something wrong please tell us (like this word doesn`t exist). Please enjoy. We don`t own House of any character in this story.

* * *

><p>Dr. House sitting on his new blue chair with white bunnies (he really love bunnies :D). He was rubbing his leg again.<p>

Oh, stupid leg! I want to cut you and throw to the trash! – the doctor talk to himself.

On this moment Chase rushed into the room with patient list for today.

Oh Chase Hi! – say House who was without pants. – How we have today?

Well – Chase was used to House`s bad nature and didn`t pay much attention to his bullshit. – A woman with stomachache…

He was cut from the doctor:

Don`t want her. Next!

Chase continue:

Man who hit his toe on the curb. He is really bad…

Don`t want him! – he cut him again - Next!

Chase was used to me cut from House so he continue:

The last one today is kid with brick in the head.

You mean the brick fall over him? – House ask.

No, I mean what I say – He has a brick IN his head.

I accept him. Where is he?

Room 13.

Ok i`m going.

House walk in the room. He saw the boy who greet him:

Yo, doc. What`s up? I`m Chris and I have brick in my head. – The last sentence was sang whit really girly voice.

In this moment his mother start squealing. He told her:

Shut up, I can`t hear my thoughts because of you.

She start squealing louder.

Doctor House thought that there was a pig and run out.

He come back after 15 minutes with 5 zoo police and 5 cookers to caught the pig. Because House was occurred turd, now on the floor was smelly footprint. Because the boy ate tomato for breakfast and one fell to the floor, the mans thought that this is the food for the pig. They start searching harder. But they don`t find anything and they leave.

The doctor was alone with the boy now.

So how this brick come in your head? – House ask.

Well, when I was little I was cursed.

You scare me! – House say and look at him scared. He put out a gun and target it on the boy. – Don`t move!

Pffff! I participated in The Matrix and I am one of the agent! You can kill me just with that.

In that moment House put out machine gun.

Can I kill you now? – say House with devil smile.

No, you can`t.

House look at him with his smart blue eyes and then go to his office.

Chase, Forman, 13 I know what going on with him – he got the syndrome of crazy shepherd.

You`ve got to be kidding me! No way. Only one person has it – You. It was really difficult toget this brick out of you head. But he is only 11 so I don`t thing we will make it.

Shut up and go to prepare the operating room.

But Kuddy will kill me…

Do it if you don`t want I to kill you.

The operation was long – 5 hours. When they finally get out of the room. House say:

Oh, this stupid brick was stuck very bad. I think we hurt his brain.

Well, don`t think about it, he`s brain was already hurt. – laughed Chase.

Yeah, you are right.

After some hours they come in room 13 to see a surprise – the boy was singing:

I`m a pirate of Tortuga, I`ll eat your brain. – he shut up for second, then stand up and change the topic – Ladies and Gentlemen here I am Michael Jackson. – And start doing the moonwalk.

Okey, we really do hurt his brain. Well, no more to do. You can go home now Chris.

Okey my doctor! – he sang.

A week later:

House was walking in the hospital. He saw known face and think "from where I know you. Oh , I remember…"

Chris, what are you doing here.

Yo, doc. I wanted to just tell that you didn`t hurt my brain. When you operate me, I can sang again. So I just wanted to sang and I sang until yesterday. And now I am normal again. So bye now.

House watch as he leave with confusion. Then he understand. For the first time small real smile was at his face.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the bad English. Hope you like it :) Reviews are welcome :D<p> 


End file.
